


Between the Black And Gray

by Finchmoth_writing



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: I probably should have been more specific with who was who, Listen this is my first work and idk how tagging works, Yeah my first story is Starlight Brigade what are ya gonna do abt it, cryptic??, magic and ghosts babey, seriously tho theres tons of ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchmoth_writing/pseuds/Finchmoth_writing
Summary: There was nothing.No sound.No color.No sense of movement or the pull of artificial gravity.There was just grit teeth, hope and stubbornness.And stars.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Between the Black And Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic on here and I frankly have no idea what I’m doing hehe. But I made this a while ago and thought why not post it? So if you like vaguely cryptic takes on storybeats you’ve come to the right fic.

There was nothing. 

No sound. 

No color.

No sense of movement or the pull of artificial gravity.

There was just grit teeth, hope and stubbornness.

And stars. 

They were flying past the six ships as they came closer to the Harvester core. Everything was denser, the air, the ships, even the pilots swore they felt compressed in a way.

They all saw, though, past the star reborn, past their fear of what could go wrong. They saw what laid between the black and gray of the harvester.

Spirits.

The cyborg leaned forward as people passed by and chased his ship, not with glinting eyes, aiming to rip and render, but as if to push him forward. He could have sworn he recognized a few of the faces.

The masked human, who had pushed so many away, had a ship heralded by two spirits, streaking and dancing lighter values against the near black of his ship. The spirits sang and sweared and screamed in joy. Soon they would be free.

The moebian saw those who had faded, those who were set to be consumed, with vengeance in their eyes, bleeding white into the dark. They saw themself in the reflections of stars, they knew they had nearly been in their place. They pushed forward, eyes blaring a white with them. As they felt the fury of a captive cosmos.

The smuggler saw one. One speck of light, that bounced around his ship with the vigor of a kitten in snow. It stopped to soar, revealing funk stained eyes brimming with elelated tears, arms out, yearning for true freedom at last.

The lost pilot spun a web of light, with thousands of ghosts caught in it. At the helm with him was a spirit with long hair and a knowing smile, one that was happy to see his kin again, that yelled as though leading a battalion.

The mentor was practically aflame with stars. They followed him, dozens, hundreds, thousands, millions of stars, people who had their lives taken too soon. Soon. Soon they would be with the cosmos again, where they were born and danced, guarding against threats such as these.

Soon. Soon the glass would break, and the stars would be free.

The moebian screamed, and the void black chasm  
s h a t t e r e d .

Color returened, with shouts of glee and tears of joy and relief. Light graced the sky, as the chasm imploded with a sickening green, and streaks of light raced forth. 

Purples, blues, greens, yellows, oranges, reds, all finding their places. People found their way again, and blessed the brigaders for the destruction they gave way to. They shine bright, proud, happily, eagerly. They guided the heroes home.

For now their purpose was sealed. They had no fate, but that of which they made, noble as a silent oath they promised. They were the great Starlight Brigade.

And they’d bring the stars back to where they belonged. They’d set the cosmos free.


End file.
